starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Operación: Caída del Caballero
*Maestro de Batalla Jedi Cin Drallig† *General Serra Keto†[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *Maestro de Puertas Jurokk†[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *Tres Maestros Jedi†''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' |fuerza1 =*Darth Vader *Soldados clones de la Legión 501 **Asesinos clones **Ingenieros clones **Soldados clones pesados ***Artilleros pesados clones **Soldados clones jet ***Soldados clones ígneos **Francotiradores clones **Escuadrón Señuelo Cinco *Cañoneras LAAT/i *[[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]] |fuerza2 =*Jedi **Maestros Jedi **Caballeros Jedi **Padawans *Fuerza de Seguridad del Templo **Vanguardia del Templo *[[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptores ligeros Eta-2 clase Actis]] *Aerospeeders |bajas1 =Muchos soldados clones |bajas2 =*Virtualmente toda la Orden Jedi *Muchos miembros de la Fuerza de Seguridad del Templo |civiles = }} La Operación: Caída del Caballero, que tuvo lugar en el 19 ABY inmediatamente antes del fin de las Guerras Clon, fue uno de los primeros conflictos de la Gran Purga Jedi. Tras ayudar en la muerte del Maestro Jedi Mace Windu y someterse al tutelaje del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious—conocido por la galaxia como Palpatine, Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica—el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker cayó al lado oscuro y fue renombrado como Darth Vader. Justo después, Vader recibió el mando de un destacamento de soldados clones de la Legión 501 con la tarea de asaltar el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Esta masacre, así como la orden dada a los clones instruyéndolos a matar a sus oficiales Jedi en el campo de batalla, marcó el comienzo de una cacería de Jedi a escala galáctica. La mayoría de los Jedi dentro del Templo fueron ejecutados por los invasores mientras que el edificio se incendiaba, y en pocos minutos tras el inicio de la Purga, la mayor parte de la Orden Jedi había sido destruida. Durante la lucha, Vader alteró un transmisor que alertaba a los Jedi de toda la galaxia—los que todavía no habían sido asesinados por los clones bajo su mando—que las Guerras Clónicas habían terminado y les ordenaba regresar al Templo, donde aguardaba una guarnición de soldados clones para eliminarlos. Todos los Jedi que obedecían el mandato del transmisor murieron a manos de escuadrones de clones, algunos de los cuales estaban disfrazados de Jedi. Para impedir más muertes, dos Maestros Jedi sobrevivientes, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda, se infiltraron en el Templo y desactivaron la alarma, cambiando el mensaje para que cada Jedi sobreviviente se alejara y se escondiera. Tras la culminación de la operación, los cuerpos de los Jedi asesinados fueron quemados públicamente en una pira masiva en frente de la Entrada Pública del Templo Jedi. Preludio Desde su primer encuentro, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine—alter ego del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious—tenía un interés particular en Anakin Skywalker, un muchacho que estaba aprendiendo los caminos de los Jedi. Se convirtió en un mentor y una figura paternal para él con el fin de poder influir en sus decisiones. Skywalker confiaba plenamente en Palpatine, relatándole sus más grandes secretos, como la masacre que hizo de moradores tusken en Tatooine, su relación con la senadora Padmé Amidala, el embarazo de ella, y sus visiones de la Fuerza de ella muriendo en el parto. En el 19 ABY, cerca del fin de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine invitó a Skywalker, que ahora era un Caballero Jedi, a la presentación del espectáculo Lago de los Calamares, interpretado por el Ballet Mon Calamari en la Casa de la Ópera de las Galaxias. Allí, recitó a Skywalker La Tragedia de Darth Plagueis el Sabio, diciéndole que existían técnicas Sith que él podía aprender para salvar a Amidala. Después, Palpatine admitió a Skywalker que sabía utilizar el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y Skywalker se percató de que era en realidad un Lord Sith. El Caballero se sorprendió por esta revelación y huyó al Templo Jedi para informarle al Maestro Mace Windu, que inmediatamente se lo notificó a los Jedi que estaban en el Templo antes de llevar consigo un escuadrón de Maestros Jedi para aprehender al Sith. left|thumb|200px|Palpatine le cuenta a Skywalker la historia de [[Darth Plagueis/Leyendas|Darth Plagueis.]] En su oficina en Coruscant, Sidious fue confrontado por el grupo de Windu, y todos a excepción de él murieron a manos del Sith. Sidious y Windu continuaron la lucha hasta que llegó Skywalker. Decidiendo que la vida de Amidala era más importante para él que su compromiso con los Jedi, Skywalker cortó la mano de Windu que empuñaba su espada de luz para salvar al Lord Sith, y Sidious lanzó a Windu fuera de una ventana hacia su muerte. Skywalker entonces se entregó a las enseñanzas Sith de Sidious, y fue bautizado como "Darth Vader". Sidious aprovechó este momento para admitir con cuidado que en realidad no conocía el secreto para preservar la vida, lo que disgustó a Vader, pero le aseguró a su discípulo que lo descubrirían juntos. Con eso, Sidious declaró a la Orden Jedi como una amenaza para la República Galáctica, y le asignó a Vader la tarea de entrar en el Templo Jedi y eliminar a esa "amenaza" que crecía. Un gran destacamento de soldados de la Legión 501 fue transferido a Coruscant desde el teatro bélico que se desarrollaba en Utapau para que sirviera a Lord Vader durante la misión. Sin embargo, Sidious no conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Vader al formar parte en el asalto del Templo. Vader, al darse cuenta de que Sidious había estado manipulándolo desde que admitió que no podía salvar a Amidala, trató de ayudar en la destrucción de los Jedi porque sabía que ellos jamás entenderían la muerte de Windu en el contexto de que ayudaría a salvar a su amada, acto que iba en contra de la voluntad del dogma Jedi. Planeó ayudar a Sidious en su complot para someter a la galaxia a su gobierno, sólo para regresar con su nuevo Maestro una vez que los Jedi fueran extinguidos. Vader sabía que la Orden no permitiría el mandato de un asesino una vez que tomara el mando, a pesar de su intención de llevar estabilidad a los ciudadanos de la galaxia a través de ese medio. Llegó a la conclusión de que las acciones que ejecutaría esa noche serían necesarias para que su propósito diera frutos. Mientras Vader se preparaba para comenzar su misión, Sidious dictó la Orden 66, un mandato que había sido instruido a cada soldado clon de la República por toda la galaxia desde el estallido de las Guerras Clónicas. Les mandaba a atacar y matar a sus Comandantes Jedi en nombre de la República.The New Essential Chronology En pocos minutos, muchos Jedi ya habían muerto a manos de sus leales subordinados, aunque algunos sobrevivieron a la Orden.Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden TempleStar Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3Star Wars: The Force Unleashed La incursión Los soldados de la 501 fueron transportados a Coruscant en varios [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]] que se quedaron sobre la ciudad por el tiempo que duró la operación. Marchando silenciosamente por los portones del Templo con los clones, Darth Vader fue recibido por el Maestro de Puertas Jurokk, a quien Vader le preguntó el paradero de la actual comandante del Templo, la Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti. Después de que Jurokk le dijera que ella estaba meditando en el Templo, Vader mató al Maestro de Puertas y dirigió a los clones hacia dentro del edificio. Mientras los soldados se dispersaban por las salas abovedadas del Templo en la dirección del Comandante Clon CC-1119, Vader llevó consigo un pequeño grupo de clones para capturar el centro de comunicaciones por medio del acceso de los Archivos Jedi. Allí, una Dama Jedi llamada Sha Koon, cansada por su investigación de un Sith que los Jedi sospechaban que estaba manipulando la guerra, se despertó con el humo y una batalla que se libraba en el Templo. Aunque se sorprendió al ver a los clones en las salas que rodeaban al Archivo, ella percibió su intención utilizando la Fuerza y huyó ciegamente al interior profundo del Templo.Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die left|thumb|250px|La Legión 501 marcha hacia el Templo Jedi. Después de entrar en la biblioteca del Templo con los clones, Darth Vader le ordenó a Jocasta Nu, la bibliotecaria en jefe de los Archivos, que le diera acceso a la sala de comunicaciones. Nu, que ya sentía algo sospechoso, había enviado a su padawan, Jin-Lo Rayce, a los niveles bajos de Coruscant con mapas detallados de la parte más vulnerable del planeta como medio para mantenerlo a salvo lo que dió comienzo a la masacre. La maestra nu de alguna manera escapó del templo a salvo Koon percibió a través de la Fuerza e identificó a Skywalker como el perpetrador de la masacre y se dio cuenta de que había dejado la luz para convertirse en un Lord Sith. Esto aumentó su voluntad de sobrevivir, lo que logró utilizando los mismos pasajes que Rayce para escapar, ya que él se los había descrito antes. La Operación: Caída del Caballero Los clones irrumpieron en el vestíbulo del Templo para confrontar gran resistencia de los Jedi y personal de la Fuerza de Seguridad del Templo, y eventualmente eliminaron la resistencia en la Cámara del Alto Consejo Jedi. Recibieron órdenes de mantener el control de la biblioteca y defender las estanterías de hololibros de los Jedi que intentaban destruirlas hasta que se pudiera descargar el contenido de información Jedi confidencial y secretos Sith. Después de que se obtuvieron los archivos, los clones combatieron para tomar un holocrón que detallaba el contenido Jedi y Sith de los Archivos, y llevaron el artefacto a un Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud para sacarlo de la batalla. En el frente liderado por Vader, un Jedi zabrak activó un sistema de defensa de escudos de rayos y se escondió en una sala protegida por escudo durante la matanza. Cuando Vader desactivó los escudos y mató al alienígena, él y un grupo de clones fueron emboscados por un equipo de Jedi en una sala. Por sugerencia de un clon, Vader derribó una estatua gigante para aplastar a los guerreros y usó un pedazo para romper una pared y abrir una ruta hacia una sala común, donde su equipo eliminó a varios estudiantes Jedi. Cuando se lanzaron interceptores Jedi en un intento por destruir a la fuerza clon, Vander comandó un cañón anti naves para derribarlos, y se abrió paso hacia el centro de comunicaciones en la punta del cuartel del Alto Consejo después de destruir el último caza estelar. Allí, alteró y emitió una señal que le ordenaba a todos los Jedi que regresaran al Templo Jedi con la autoridad del Alto Consejo porque la guerra había terminado, llevando a todos los que habían acudido a la llamada a una muerte inminente a manos de los clones. Mientras tanto, el Jedi Cin Drallig logró penetrar las defensas de los niveles superiores, y Vader eligió enfrentarse a él, ordenándole a los asesinos clones cercanos que protegieran la señal con sus vidas. Cazando a los niños y a los Maestros thumb|right|250px|Darth Vader se bate en duelo con Cin Drallig mientras ahorca a Bene. Antes de rastrear a Drallig, Vader se abrió paso por el cuartel del Primer Conocimiento a una de las muchas salas de exposición, donde la ex aprendiza de Drallig, Serra Keto, confrontó a Vader y se enfrentó a él en un duelo. Después de saltar hacia un balcón con vista a una veranda de entrenamiento en la Torre del Primer Conocimiento, ella entrecortó una columna, pero Vader la derribó y la usó para aplastarla. Mientras los Maestros Jedi que quedaban se daban cuenta de que el Templo estaba perdido, comenzaron a enviar Caballeros y pádawans por todo el Recinto del Templo. Vader se abrió camino hasta la base del Templo, donde encontró a Drallig cuidando a un grupo de iniciados que intentaban escapar en la Sala de Mil Fuentes. Después de asesinar a dos de los aprendices de Drallig, Bene y Whie Malreaux, el Sith atacó a Drallig en el hombro y lo mató. El escuadrón de clones que acompañaba a Vader abrió fuego contra los otros pádawans que Drallig estaba protegiendo y mataron a casi todos. Un Jedi zabrak también había recibido la tarea de proteger a un grupo de iniciados. Fue emboscado por Vader y, tras un breve duelo, terminó abatido.Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1 Mientras los clones continuaban el ataque, Darth Vader descubrió a Shaak Ti en sus aposentos. Después de combatir y desorientar al Lord Sith, ella logró llevar a un grupo de pádawans y a sus Maestros fuera del Templo y después logró garantizar el tránsito seguro de los que tenía a su cargo a través de la Ciudad Subterránea de Coruscant. La Maestra Ti, huyó a las profundidades del planeta.Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight Arligan Zey, líder de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales del ejército clon, había ido al Templo tras escuchar la noticia de la muerte del General Grievous—un cazador de Jedi y Comandante en Jefe del Ejército Droide Separatista—en Utapau, sólo para quedar en medio de una batalla en los salones de su santuario. Logró salir del Templo y regresar a su oficina en los Barracones Arca, donde su asistente, el Capitán de los Comandos de Reconocimiento Avanzado, Maze, lo ayudó a escapar del planeta.Imperial Commando: 501st Junto a los otros supervivientes estaba el Jedi Kazdan Paratus, que había huido horrorizado; Jax Pavan, un Caballero Jedi; y el último Conservador de Archivos.The Courtship of Princess Leia El asalto continúa thumb|left|250px|Miembros de la Legión 501 masacran a los Jedi en el Templo Jedi. Mientras tanto, la Legión 501 aseguró todas las cámaras del Consejo Jedi y combatió a la Fuerza de Seguridad del Templo en el vestíbulo. Darth Vader regresó de su duelo con Cin Drallig y tomó un holocrón del cadáver de un Maestro Jedi que había matado junto a sus tropas. Mientras concentraban su ataque en la entrada, tres Maestros Jedi, que de algún modo habían tomado el mando sobre los Jedi restantes, lideraron a los últimos Jedi al vestíbulo en un último intento por detener a la 501. Los Jedi arremetieron contra los clones en un ataque súbito, pero a pesar de su asalto, los incursores los asesinaron a ellos y a sus aliados. Vader subió a la Torre del Alto Consejo para buscar más sobrevivientes en la Cámara del Consejo, y fue allí donde encontró a todo un clan de iniciados. Un joven muchacho, Sors Bandeam,Leland Chee names two younglings se acercó a Vader desde el sitio en que estaban ocultos los otros niños, incluyendo a Shia Letap y a Jeswi Ele. Bandeam, sin saber que Vader se había unido a los Sith, le preguntó que qué harían los Jedi, y en respuesta, Vader ejecutó a todo el clan. Mientras el Templo se incendiaba, Bail Organa, senador de Alderaan y simpatizante de la causa Jedi, aterrizó en la plataforma de aterrizaje de uno de los hangares de la Torre del Consejo para investigar el origen del incendio. Después de que los clones le impidieran la entrada, el senador antes de retirarse presenció la ejecución de Zett Jukassa, un joven pádawan. Los clones comenzaron a disparar a Bail Organa hasta que el Soldado clon sargento Fox les dijo que dejaran que se fuera. Mientras la lucha empezaba a terminarse, Darth Sidious llegó al Templo a verificar el progreso de Vader. El Señor Oscuro felicitó a su aprendiz cuando éste se arrodilló frente a él. Vader entonces viajó a Mustafar para eliminar a los líderes de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, una facción opositora a la República que se había separado tres años antes. Sidious convenció a los dirigentes de que un delegado suyo iría a su base para "dialogar y discutir" los términos para culminar el conflicto. Consecuencias right|thumb|250px|El Templo Jedi en llamas. Mientras los incendios consumían la noche, los habitantes de Ciudad Galáctica observaron pasmados cómo el símbolo de los Jedi se envolvía en llamas. Los skylanes fueron cerrados alrededor del Recinto del Templo, y todo el tráfico fue alejado del distrito. Se les prohibió a los Bomberos de Rescate de Coruscant extinguir el incendio del Templo, y cualquier nave que tratara de acercarse al Templo era presunta de hacerlo en intento de traición. La Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant se unió a los clones en la caza de los Jedi que huían, y los oficiales de la FSC asistieron cuando la 501 se enfrentó a un grupo de Jedi que trataba de escapar del Templo a través de la Extensión del Puente Shinarcano. Todo el suceso fue audiograbado por forasteros lejos del lugar, y la escena del Templo en llamas fue emitida por toda la HoloNet en varias ocasiones. El reportaje continuó durante los días que sucedieron a la Operación: Caída del Caballero. Sin embargo, las transmisiones de los medios de comunicación fueron escuetos, no dieron ninguna explicación y declamaron la especulación sobre los estatutos de diversas facetas de la Orden, lo que provocó mucha confusión y desinformación rampante. Los clones comenzaron a contar los muertos cuando terminaron de controlar el Templo. Entre las víctimas de los soldados clones estaba el Caballero Jedi Yoland Fee y el Maestro Ali-Alann.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia La Dama Jedi Olana Chion fue dada por muerta esa noche, aunque su cuerpo nunca fue identificado correctamente. Además de las bajas de los Jedi, también había sido destruida toda la fuerza de Caballeros de la Orden, así como la mayoría de la Fuerza de Seguridad del Templo y los Cuidadores presentes durante la Operación: Caída del Caballero. Antes de que los fuegos se extinguieran, Palpatine convocó a una sesión extraordinaria del Senado Galáctico el día después del asalto en el Templo. Durante la asamblea, informó a los senadores del intento de los Jedi por usurpar el control de la galaxia y los eventos de la noche, emitiendo audiograbaciones que había registrado en secreto durante su arresto como evidencia de que los Jedi habían tratado de deponer al Jefe de Estado republicano sin justificación. También habló del apaciguamiento del Templo y los esfuerzos de clones de toda la galaxia por eliminar a la organización a raíz de la realización. Para atraer plenamente a la audiencia a su causa, Palpatine dio un discurso en el que afirmó que los Jedi habían orquestrado todas las Guerras Clónicas para debilitar a la República y tomar el control de la galaxia. Palpatine anunció que para evitar otro intento similar, la República Galáctica sería disuelta y reformada como un cuerpo unificado bajo su autoridad única y absoluta, el Imperio Galáctico. La incursión Jedi Después de la operación, dos sobrevivientes a la Orden 66, Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, recibieron el mensaje que ordenaba a todos los Jedi regresar al Templo y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que era una trampa. Ya que la sesión extraordinaria del Congreso trasladó a la mayor parte de la guarnición de clones apostados en el Templo al Edificio del Senado, los dos Maestros Jedi regresaron al Templo durante la reunión para aprovechar la reasignación de los soldados. Encontraron el Templo en ruinas y a las llamas del incendio todavía en pie, así como cadáveres de ambas partes del conflicto regados por los salones. Los pilares estaban rotos, los muros destrozados, habían colapsado pasarelas enteras, y las estanterías de la biblioteca habían quedado destruidas. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que el Templo todavía estaba siendo vigilado por un grupo amplio de clones con distintas clasificaciones, incluyendo francotiradores, soldados ígneos, y artilleros pesados, así como soldados de nivel estándar, algunos de los cuales iban disfrazados de Jedi. Después de luchar y abrirse camino por las hordas de sus antiguos aliados junto a Yoda, Kenobi logró entrar en la sala de transmisiones. Ahí, descubrió el grupo de asesinos que Vader había dejado protegiendo el transmisor Jedi y los eliminó a todos antes de reconfigurar la señal para decirle a los Jedi sobrevivientes que se alejaran. Los clones continuaron las operaciones de despeje después de que los Maestros se fueran. Los soldados, después de amontonar los cuerpos sin vida de Jedi y haciendo un inventario con las listas del Archivo, quemaron la mayor parte de los cadáveres en la entrada pública del Templo. Una muchedumbre no tardó en reunirse ante la hoguera, mirando confusa los eventos de la noche. Varios Jedi estaban entre la multitud, como Dass Jennir, Shadday Potkin, y Koffi Arana, que fueron a pesar del mensaje que les avisaba que se fueran. El Maestro Jedi Kai Hudorra y un pádawan con el que había viajado a Coruscant, Noirah Na, habían perdido su comunicador y no pudieron ver el mensaje retransmitido. Uno del pequeño número de Jedi corrió hacia el Templo, llamando a los demás Jedi para que se le unieran, sólo para morir rápidamente a manos de los clones. Su muerte molestó a la gente que estaba ahí, y la procesión no tardó en disolverse.Star Wars: Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Part 2 Murkhana El mensaje del transmisor Jedi llegó al mundo de Murkhana en el Territorios del Borde Exterior, donde fue recibido por el Maestro Jedi Roan Shryne. La Maestra Bol Chatak, su pádawan, Olee Starstone, y Shryne escaparon del ataque de sus clones compatriotas después de que se emitió la Orden 66, sobreviviendo a la ola inicial de matanzas. Con la intención de seguir sus órdenes, se dirigieron a Ciudad Murkhana, donde encontraron transporte para salir del mundo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran asegurar una nave estelar, el grupo recibió el segundo mensaje del Templo. Los tres se asombraron por el mensaje contradictorio, pero antes de que pudieran discutir al respecto, una gran fuerza de clones los apresó. Shryne y Starstone escaparon de la captura y huyeron sin Chatak, que había sido decapitada por Vader. La pareja eventualmente se enteró de lo que había pasado en los últimos días: había surgido el primer Imperio Galáctico, y la Orden Jedi ya no existía. Los dos decidieron buscar a los otros Jedi que hubieran sobrevivido para que pudieran reunirse y reconstruir la Orden. Confusión thumb|left|250px|Los fuegos del Templo continúan hasta el día siguiente. El Maestro Jedi Minos Fel'Kona sobrevivió a la Orden 66 y tomó refugio en el planeta Cularin, como otros Jedi. Se desilusionó por la afirmación de Palpatine de que la Orden Jedi era el enemigo de la galaxia y decidió escribir sobre ello en un diario digital. El datapad detallaba sus sentimientos en la víspera del ascenso al poder del Imperio. Posteriormente, el mensaje de Fel'Kona fue encontrado y subido a la HoloNet de Cularin.What Are We, Then?'' Los rumores se esparcían como incendios forestales en pos de la masacre del Templo. Uno de ellos era que, debido a que no se conocía públicamente que era el mismo hombre, Anakin Skywalker había luchado con los Jedi para proteger el Templo de Vader y la 501. Supuestamente, Skywalker había sobrevivido más que todos los Jedi y había afrontado solo la embestida de la República, y eventualmente falleció cuando intentó defender a un grupo de niños. Sería considerado el mejor de toda la Orden por Nick Rostu, un hombre que había servido como oficial en el ejército republicano durante las Guerras Clónicas, así como el más grande héroe que la galaxia tenía para ofrecer al público en general. Rostu sentía que su muerte era la razón por la que la República había caído bajo la dictadura de Palpatine.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Alternativamente, la gente le creía al recién bautizado Emperador Galáctico Palpatine cuando afirmó que los Jedi habían tratado de dominar la galaxia. Utilizó esto para justificar la masacre de los Jedi en el Templo y en otras partes en que se ejecutó la Gran Purga, señalando que la 501 había sido enviada al Templo para razonar con los Jedi a causa de su intento por arrestarlo. Felicitó a los clones por haber matado a los traidores sin titubeos cuando éstos se negaron a negociar. Legado Sidious envió a Vader al Templo meses después de la masacre para buscar información sobre presuntos holocrones Sith que posiblemente habían estado ocultos en algún lugar de las bóvedas de la biblioteca. Vader creía que se había dado cuenta de la verdadera intención de su Maestro al enviarlo al Templo: Sidious quería recordarle lo que había hecho, que ahora servía a los Sith. Tras reflexionar, Vader llegó a la conclusión de que sus actos eran como cualquier orden que pudo haber ejecutado al ser un Jedi: las había cumplido lo mejor que pudo y no sentía ningún remordimiento por aquellos a quienes había matado. De hecho, sentía que su misión era más justa que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho por sus antiguos aliados.The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader En realidad, Sidious lo envió al Templo con el fin de que aceptara lo que había hecho para que lo dejara en el pasado y se fortaleciera, y de este modo se volvería más dócil en su posición de aprendiz. Sidious se confundió cuando, en lugar de eso, Vader regresó hacia él más furioso que antes y temía que de manera inadvertida hubiese hecho que Vader se descontentara con su posición. Cerca de ese periodo, una nueva organización resurgió en Coruscant, una resistencia contra el gobierno totalitario conocida como los Whiplash. Estas personas ayudaron a algunos de los trabajadores del Templo que habían sobrevivido a la Operación: Caída del Caballero. Hubo rumores de que Caballeros Jedi y aprendices pádawan también estaban siendo protegidos por ellos. Estos indeseables políticos, etiquetados como "enemigos del Estado", fueron transportados junto con un sistema de casas y refugios seguros conocidos como Subterráneos Mag-Lev y recibieron ayuda para salir del planeta. Algunos de ellos incluso se unieron a la organización. Después de la batalla fueron borrados todos los registros de la confrontación,The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo y el Templo quedó virtualmente intacto''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' como un monumento del poder de Palpatine así como una advertencia para sus enemigos, con la única excepción de la biblioteca Jedi. Los contenidos de la sala fueron despojados, saqueados, o vandalizados más allá de cualquier posibilidad de recuperación mientras transcurría el tiempo posterior a la Operación.Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows Ningún daño o vandalismo fue reparado, y la única adición fue una plataforma de aterrizaje hecha para reemplazar el hangar destruido, que sobresalía del lado de la estructura. Varios de los corredores del Templo quedaron sellados permanentemente por escombros, y el edificio fue usado para almacenar espadas de luz tomadas de varios de los Jedi asesinados, entre ellos Tru Veld. Funcionarios Imperiales esparcieron rumores de que el Templo estaba siendo usado como una prisión de Jedi para engañar a cualquier Jedi que quedara e intentara entrar en el lugar y fuera capturado; el Jedi Fy-Tor-Ana y el ex pádawan Ferus Olin cayeron en la artimaña. El droide astromecánico personal de Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, robó un breve holograma de Vader y un grupo de clones matando a Darllig y a sus pádawans. Cincuentaicinco años después, el droide se lo enseñaría al hijo de Skywalker, Luke.Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen En el 40 DBY, el sobrino de Luke, Jacen Solo, se conflictuó por haber tomado la decisión de convertirse en un Lord Sith así que, en el Nuevo Templo Jedi, caminó en la corriente de vuelta al momento en que tuvo lugar el asalto para entender el motivo por el cual su abuelo había orquestrado el ataque. Solo vio cómo Vader asesinaba a varios Jedi, pero fue interrumpido por un soldado clon que alzó su rifle bláster hacia el viajero del tiempo y lo obligó a regresar a su propia época.Bloodlines Entre bastidores right|thumb|140px|Imagen promocional no usada de un soldado clon disfrazado de Jedi. La erradicación de la Orden Jedi y la transición de Anakin Skywalker al lado oscuro fue primero mencionada de manera indirecta en la trilogía original y después en The Courtship of Princess Leia, aunque no en las circunstancias de este evento. El suceso no se mostró hasta 2005, con la publicación de la novelización y la [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novelización juvenil)|novelización juvenil de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]], ambas publicadas antes de la premiere y estreno de la película en la que están basadas. No obstante, el evento apenas fue abordado en la novela, que se saltó a la escena de Bail Organa después de que Vader mata a Jurokk. LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, un videojuego no Canon|canónico que salió a la venta tres días después de las novelas, contenía la primera presentación visual del suceso. La breve escena estaba basada en la parte de La Venganza de los Sith en que Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi miran una grabación holográfica de seguridad que muestra las acciones de Vader. Shaak Ti es vista siendo asesinada en su cámara—una escena que originalmente iba a estar en la película, pero fue eliminada —y después Vader aparece arrodillándose ante Sidious, como se ve en la película. Las circunstancias relacionadas con la incursión fueron exploradas en mayor cantidad en Star Wars: Battlefront II y el [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)|videojuego de La Venganza de los Sith]], en los que la masacre apareció como un nivel jugable y también reveló algunos de los objetivos secundarios de los atacantes, como la adquisición de archivos de la biblioteca Jedi. En la novela Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, Sidious ordena a Vader ir al Templo Jedi, donde se detallan varias cosas que quedaron en el edificio después de la masacre efectuada por el Sith. Contenido eliminado Originalmente, Kenobi y Yoda serían recibidos por un escuadrón de soldados clones disfrazados como Jedi en la película. Una imagen promocional de Temuera Morrison como uno de estos clones está en el segundo disco del set de DVD de La Venganza de los Sith, lo que sugiere que fue considerado para la película. Estos clones fueron incluidos como personajes para jugar—aunque no en la historia—en LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game y su juego de compilación, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Sin embargo, un grupo de estos clones apareció en la novelización, lo que los hizo canónicos. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novelización juvenil)|Novelización juvenil Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *[[Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed]] *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Inferno'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Evil Eyes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Batallas en los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Batallas de la Gran Purga Jedi Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Genocidios y masacres Categoría:Misiones Sith